


Looking Like Harry Potter

by Nia_Kantorka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Party, M/M, Rimming, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka/pseuds/Nia_Kantorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some times after the war Harry has started to work as his own lookalike at birthday parties for children. His next appointment: Scorpius Malfoy’s seventh birthday at Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire. Bugger.</p><p><b>Career Choices:</b> Harry: Harry Potter lookalike; Draco: Dad, administers the Malfoy funds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Like Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



> For [Prompt #69](http://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/74208.html?thread=3512032#t3512032).
> 
> This one is for you, my dear Capitu! I had so much fun working with your lovely prompt, and writing this story for you. I really hope the boys did as you wish. Many thanks to I. for doing the most amazing beta job ever. You found the terrible and the funny mistakes with your hawk’s eyes and I loved your explanations. Bebé, you are the best! All remaining faults are mine. My darlings, N., C., and Capitu (hihihi), thank you for dealing with my whining and for cheering on the way. Love you!
> 
> Dear mods, you have been wonderful hosts. Thank you!

_September the 9 th 2008 – Daily Prophet’s Classifieds_

**Funniest Magicians for Kids!  
** **Give Your Child Memories of a Birthday That Will Last a Lifetime.  
** **Let Your Child Meet ‘HARRY POTTER’!**

**Our ‘HARRY POTTER’ Leaves Young* Audiences Both Mesmerized and Howling With Laughter.  
**

  * **Fun Interactive Children’s Magic**
  * **Animated Balloon Animals for All the Kids**
  * **Carnival Makeup for All the Kids (à la Muggle)**
  * **Free Magical Treats for All the Kids**
  * **Parents Don’t Need to Be Present but Can Join the Party**



**Only 60 Galleons Per Party.  
Please Send an Owl to MAGICIAN’S, DEPT. BEST PARTIES, Diagon Alley 22, London  
*Children Should Be at Least 5 Years Old, up to Hogwarts Age.**

~*~

Draco Malfoy sat on the patio of Malfoy Manor’s east wing consuming a substantial breakfast. He didn’t pay attention to the scrambled eggs, sausages and toast; instead he was reading and snorting over his _Daily Prophet_.

“Draco, dear, can you pass me the butter?” asked his mother.

He lifted his head, “I beg your pardon?”

“The butter, please?” said his mother again with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry, Mother. Here you are.” Draco passed the butter dish and shut the paper.

“What were you frowning at?” Narcissa asked. “Kingsley didn’t announce another tax rise, did he?”

“No, I’m just wondering what Potter would have to say about a double doing children’s birthday parties.”

“As far as I know, Mr Potter would be pleased about someone entertaining little children in his name. You remember the dubious suppliers shortly after the war when this whole _Harry Potter merchandise business_ started? Haven’t there been lookalikes at escort services? And Boys of Pleasure?” Narcissa huffed indignantly.

“Yes. It went on until Potter successfully sued the suppliers and tried to find other things to do for the rent boys. Always the Saviour, isn’t he?” Draco asked, though his thoughts wandered back to those days.

He had been tempted to try one of those rent boys. A once-in-a-lifetime fuck by a Harry Potter lookalike had sounded like an enticing offer. But he had been busy courting Astoria at that time, and shortly after the whole dodgy business had started, it had come to an end.

If Draco had been looking for dark haired Muggles in London’s gay clubs ever since, no one needed to know. _That’s for sure._

“Show me this advertisement, dear” said his mother and his attention snapped back to his surroundings. Draco searched through the Prophet and gave Narcissa the requested page. “You do realise that this would be a splendid idea for Scorpius' birthday, don’t you?”

Right on cue, Draco's almost seven-year-old son entered the patio. “Daddy, Gran, have a look!” Scorpius was cradling his sticker album, _Famous Wizards of Our Time_ , like it was an endangered creature. “He is nearly complete. Only one pic is missing to have Harry Potter’s whole body now.”

Draco suppressed an eye-roll. _His_ obsession with The Wizarding World’s Golden Boy was nothing compared to Scorpius’s. Most of the time he could laugh about it, though he hated all this disrespectful Potter merchandise. But with a six year old spending all his pocket money on any available goods, he stood no chance.

“Great,” he said. “What’s missing?”

“I just need his right hand with the wand. You do know his holly wand from Hogwarts, Dad, don’t you? Can you describe it? It has a Phoenix core, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, it has a single Phoenix tail feather as a core but I won’t describe it, Scorpius. I don’t want to spoil your fun,” Draco said. “Ask Tabsy for your _MagiFruit Loops_. Maybe the missing picture is in the new box.”

Scorpius scowled a bit but joined them at the breakfast table as did Tabsy with the _MagiFruit Loops_ Box. Narcissa had been watching them intently. Draco considered her idea. Scorpius would be over the moon if he could have a Harry Potter party on his birthday. Draco sighed. His eyes locked with his mother’s and he nodded. Narcissa smiled.

~*~

_September the 15 th 2008 - Prophet’s Classifieds_

**We Want YOU, If You Are:  
**

  * **Young***
  * **Handsome**
  * **Good With Facial Glamours**
  * **Like Colour Change Charm and Hair-thickening Charm**



**OR  
**

  * **You Are Green-eyed and Black-haired**



  
**All Positions Are Commission Only, With Immediate Earnings.  
Send Your Picture and CV by Owl to Look-Like-a-Wizard-or-Witch, Knockturn Alley 15b, London  
*Wizards Must Be at Least 17 and Should Not Be Older Than 35. **

~*~

Harry grinned, poring over the _Daily Prophet_ and drinking his first cup of coffee that day. The ads about recruiting Harry Potter lookalikes were always fun to read. _Handsome and young._ Harry couldn’t suppress a chuckle. He was 28 years old and would call himself neither old nor young anymore. And he didn’t know if he ever had been handsome, with his wild mop of hair, his knobbly knees and his being small for a man. Even if everybody told him his eyes were quite memorable, and there hadn’t been any complaints about his arse either.

He loved his job. Harry had given up his career as an Auror five years ago without a backward glance. It had been then that he had started to work as his own lookalike at birthday parties for children. Best decision he ever made in his life. His heart always melted when he looked into the bright eyes of excited children.

A tap on his window yanked him out of his morning routine. He saw a familiar owl on his windowsill.

“Morning, Hazel” he greeted the bird while opening the window. Hazel flew over to his table and landed with a whooshing sound on the palisander wood. Then she lifted one leg. “Do you have a work assignment for me or just some more instructions from Pansy today?” Hazel blinked one eye and didn’t answer. Carefully Harry stripped the parchment off her leg and unfolded the letter.

_Harry,_

_Your next appointment will be on Saturday,_  
_the 20 th of September 2008; at 4 pm._  
_Host will be Scorpius Malfoy, who is celebrating his 7 th birthday at Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire._

_I think it’s time to get over old school rivalries.  
So, don’t embarrass me and Magician’s!_

_Love,  
Pansy_

“Fuck” Harry grumbled. Pansy was his business partner and beloved friend, though he felt the urge to strangle her at the moment. She was a Slytherin after all, and combining benefit and fun came naturally to them. Harry mused about the beginning of their profound and valuable friendship.

The first months after Voldemort’s fall had flown by in a blur of funerals, sorrow, and misery. But after some time, everyone alive had wanted to celebrate just that – being alive. It had been only human and easily comprehensible. Harry himself had attended lots of parties during his eighth year at Hogwarts and even more during his Auror training in London, when he had been finally rid of the Hogwarts drill.

At that time, _Harry Potter_ merchandise had popped up everywhere: goods with his likeness, others that had been declared as his favourite ones, lookalikes, even the sleazy sort like the escort services or rent boys. He hadn’t been amused about the latter. During a pub night at the Leaky he had ranted about it when Pansy, who had still been Parkinson to him at that time, had cut him short with a “Do something about it and stop whining, Potter.”

At first he had been pissed off, but after calming down he had turned to Pansy. “How? What can I do about it?” And she had told him how one could patent their own brand. He had been impressed and asked her about a good solicitor specialising in trademark law. She had helped him and together they had hired one.

After they had won the trial, they had founded Magician’s, a company marketing the _Potter_ brand, with Pansy as the manager. During his Auror years, Harry had been a more or less a silent partner. He had given Pansy full control on one condition: five per cent of every earned Galleon went into a fund for orphans – Muggle or not, victims of the war or not. To his surprise, the woman who had wanted to turn him over to Voldemort at Hogwarts, and who had always seemed cold and calculating, had haggled about it – and in the end the orphans' fund got not five but ten per cent. His resentment against Pansy had crumpled that day. And now she was one of his best friends.

 _As long as she doesn’t meddle with my life,_ he thought, a wry smile curling his lips.

The picking of an owl beak pulled him out of his reverie. “Ouch, Hazel,” he said standing up and walking over to his kitchen cupboard, where he looked for Hazel’s favourite treats. “Here, greedy bird. Though it’s not your fault that Pansy is being a manipulative cow… again.”

Harry sighed. The last time Pansy attempted to set him up with one of her many pure-blood friends had been some years ago. The guy had been handsome but dull: nothing to say, no goals, no job, just a pretty shell. He had asked Pansy why she had tried to set him up with someone like that. Her answer had had him shaking with laughter. “I just wanted you to get laid, not to bring about a marriage.”

He had countered the only way he knew would work, by being brutally honest. “Pansy, if I need a thorough fuck, I’ll manage easily on my own. So, please, stop interfering.”

She hadn’t tried to meddle again. Well, until today. Harry wasn’t sure about her intention though. Maybe she had more than one. Spending so much time with a Slytherin had taught him one or two things about manipulation. But that was only one part of the story.

Draco Malfoy had hired a Harry Potter lookalike for his son’s birthday. Stranger things had happened in his life but not many. Harry grinned. He should just give it a go and look where it’ll take him. Maybe Pansy wanted to set him up with Malfoy. He snorted at that bizarre idea. Though he had heard rumours about him being bent after Malfoy’s divorce, and that his marriage had been just a necessity for siring an heir. But being a living source for rumours himself, Harry hadn’t given a fuck about them. And he didn’t plan to.

He grabbed a quill and some parchment and wrote:

_Pansy,_

_What are you up to? I fear the worst, given your Slytherin ways._  
_Nevertheless, I don’t want to spoil a child’s birthday, not even if he is a Malfoy._  
_You were counting on that, weren’t you?_

_Whatever. I’m going to be the best Harry Potter lookalike, as always._  
_And I’ll even try to keep all Malfoys safe and sound._  
_You are buying tickets for the next Quidditch game, Cannons against Harpies._

_Love,  
Harry_

After waiting patiently for his answer, Hazel stuck out a leg, to which Harry tied the letter. Standing next to the open window, he followed her with his eyes as she took off.

“Bugger.” Harry sighed, closed the window and went to brew another strong coffee. He definitely needed it.

~*~

_September the 20 th 2008 – Prophet’s Classifieds _

**You Think You’ll Look Like Our Saviour?  
**   
**Prove It. Come to Our Contest*.  
** **Join Diagon Alley’s Annual  
** **HARRY POTTER LOOKALIKE FEST  
** **And Win the Most Amazing Price.  
** **A Two Week Vacation at a Wizarding Resort on the Seychelles  
** **21 th September at Florian Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour  
** **Start: 11 am  
**

***Attendees Must Be 17 or Accompanied By a Parent  
** **Costs Met By the Merchants of Diagon Alley. Tickets Can Be Booked at TerrorTours.**

~*~

Scorpius had been all jittery and excited since Draco told him about the party, and he had enjoyed his son’s delight these last few days. Draco smiled, and while wandering towards the Manor’s gates he looked over the lawn where his son’s blond head mingled with the darker ones of his Wizarding friends.

Scorpius did have some Muggle primary school friends too, but of course they couldn’t be invited to a magical party. They would come on Wednesday after school for a treasure hunt through the Manor’s Gardens. His mother and Tabsy weren’t looking forward to that, though for different reasons, Draco mused.

Shortly after Scorpius was born, Draco’s father had died in Azkaban and Draco, who had felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, had abandoned quite a few of the old pure-blood customs of his own upbringing. Narcissa had fought with him a lot in the beginning but got used to it over time. Though she would never admit that kindergarten and primary school were doing wonders for Scorpius’s social skills, he knew she regarded the results with pride.

Scorpius got the best of both worlds: he was polite, had pure-blood manners, spoke French and flew a broom. But he also knew more about Muggle history than Draco ever had, he was interested in science, which would go well together with Potions or Transfiguration at Hogwarts one day, and he played football – the weirdest game Draco had ever seen, with 22 people running after one ball while following a bunch of rules. Draco remembered Narcissa’s expression when she saw her grandson play his first football tournament, and felt the urgent need to chuckle.

He focused on the task at hand, which was to greet the Harry Potter lookalike at the Manor’s gates. The party would be a success, he was quite sure about it. Pansy had promised him her best double for Scorpius’s birthday. He trusted Pansy and besides, Magician’s did have a very good reputation. He heard the characteristic _pop_ of someone Apparating.

Draco saw Harry Potter’s familiar features approaching him: black mop of hair, incredibly green eyes behind round glasses, and a wiry and well-built frame. Even the choice of clothing was right, with a tight fitting dark green T-shirt over faded blue jeans and a pair of _Chuck_ trainers.

The man was only three meters away now. Draco’s gaze flickered up to the man’s forehead and he blinked, his eyes growing wide. “Potter?”

~*~

“Indeed,” Harry said. “Hello, Malfoy. I can see Pansy didn’t mention who you should expect today.”

“You could say that,” Malfoy answered sending a cautious smile his way. “Please be welcome, though I didn’t expect the _real_ Harry Potter to turn up at my son’s birthday party.”

“Well, Pansy can be a real pain sometimes, as you probably know from long experience. But please be assured that I’ll try to make Scorpius’s birthday unforgettable.” Harry's genuine look met bright grey eyes.

He got side-tracked for a few seconds. He had never seen Malfoy’s eyes like this, gleaming brightly and in high spirits, with flickers of sly humour. He only remembered them narrowed in disdain, looking disgusted, cold, or wide open and full of fear. Harry ignored the inappropriate stirring these eyes caused in his groin. He shook his head, focusing on his purpose, and followed Malfoy on the path to the Manor.

“Tell me a bit about Scorpius,” he asked Malfoy as they walked. “Does he like flying?”

“He loves flying on a broom as much as playing football,” answered the man next to him, casting a sidelong glance at Harry as not to miss his reaction.

Harry didn’t take the bait. “That’s great. He will be able to live in both worlds without effort.”

“I think so,” Malfoy said. “Maybe you should know he is one of your biggest fans. Scorpius even collects pictures of you in a sticker album, and the ones from the papers, too.”

Harry was sure he heard a teasing tone in Malfoy’s voice. He laughed. “Well, I’m flattered and hope to live up to his expectations.”

“You will. I’m sure,” Malfoy mumbled next to him and Harry glanced sideways. Malfoy looked a bit uncomfortable but honest. 

_That’s interesting,_ Harry thought.

“I’m going to need ten minutes to prepare my equipment and then the party can start. Will you or Mrs Malfoy join us?”

Malfoy told him not to expect his mother, except watching the event from afar. “I would love to take part in the games. They sound like fun and I could even out the numbers,” Malfoy said, and a teasing lilt slid into his voice. “I might be a bit too old to get carnival makeup though. What do you think?”

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, looked at Malfoy and answered just as teasingly, “You would definitely make a beautiful butterfly, wouldn’t you?” He watched Malfoy for his reaction.

Malfoy swallowed and a slight flush crept up his cheeks. Harry’s eyes grew wide. _Oh._

~*~

Malfoy had shown Harry to a room to prepare himself. He Unshrank his equipment: the modified toy brooms, the Quidditch set for children with two sets of gear, the makeup kit with brushes and the magical balloons. Everything was modified to be used by children, though adults could use the brooms too. Like the balloons, the brooms were developed by Magician’s innovator, Blaise Zabini, who often worked together with George Weasley. Both _Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes_ and _Magician’s_ benefited from this congenial partnership. Next, Harry enlarged the food. Nothing helped more towards getting children’s trust than colourful and sweet treats. He knew it from experience.

He Levitated everything and had things follow him with a flicker of his wand. He stepped back outside and into the garden where the party was celebrated on this sunny golden autumn day. He recognised the birthday boy by his hair. The same silvery blond as his father’s. Harry walked over to the gathering children and to Malfoy.

“Hello.” He reached out a hand to the young blond child who watched him with wide blue eyes. “You must be Scorpius. Happy birthday to you! I’m Harry Potter. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Thank you. It’s nice to meet you too.” Scorpius turned to his father with a huge smile. “He really looks like Harry Potter, doesn’t he?”

Harry laughed, watching Malfoy who looked like he had been hit by a _Stupefy_. “Thank you. Everybody says that,” he told the boy. “So, I hope you and your friends are going to enjoy your birthday party.” Then Harry greeted the other children. “Before we start you all need to do me a favour. Would you tell me your names? And I would like to know your favourite Quidditch players? Scorpius, would you be so kind and start?” A round of introductions and Quidditch talk began.

~*~

Draco asked himself if the favourite Quidditch player question worked on a “girl’s only” birthday too. Nevertheless, he was impressed. Potter really had a way with children. In no time he had known the names of Scorpius and his friends, three girls and nine boys.

With a flick of Potter’s wand, a little buffet appeared. Now Fairy Cakes, Chocoballs, Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Wands and a birthday cake with a glowing seven waited to be devoured by the kids.

Tabsy brought pumpkin juice, other beverages, sausages, meatballs, sandwiches and plates while Potter started to do the children’s makeup. He had talked with them about their favourite animals and other hobbies, and now a shining tiger python decorated Scorpius’s face, his friend Nemo spotted a flying bat, Ethan a sparkling dragon, Will’s face was covered with a roadster, Selma’s showed an unicorn foal and he was currently working on Daniel’s hawk.

“Where did you learn to work with makeup like this?” Draco asked Potter. “And when did you get some sense of colour?”

“You know, Malfoy, I love children, and to handle a bunch without them wreaking havoc you have to be prepared. I took a lot of courses, even child healing lessons. Makeup artist classes have been the most fun though,” Potter answered with a lopsided grin.

He worked fast and precisely. Douglas got a snow owl contrasting wonderfully with his dark skin, and Jared, the prankster of the group, a pumpkin on his round face. Draco saw that Potter even managed to bring shy Eleni out of her shell, talking about the flowers he painted on her face. He finished Ben’s crocodile head and looked up at Draco, who was rooted to his place, watching.

“You’re next. I’m sorry to say the dragon has been taken already so it will be _the_ butterfly for you.” He looked very smug.

Draco coughed. “Are you serious, Potter?”

“Yep. Didn’t you want to be game?” Draco grumbled and Potter laughed. “Please, Malfoy, take a seat.”

Draco sat down vis-à-vis with Potter. The git outlined his drawing with a brush as he had on the children’s faces too. But then strong fingers started working various shades of colour onto his face. Potter started on his forehead, continued on his nose then on his cheeks.

“Close your eyes,” he said in a hushed voice.

Draco complied gladly, taking the opportunity to block out Potter’s searching green eyes. He swallowed and concentrated on the fluttering in his belly and the feather-light strokes over his eyelids. _Butterflies indeed. Just go with it,_ he thought and a small smile spread on his face.

The next thing Draco felt, were fingertips on his mouth. More coloured powder was brushed tenderly on his lips and his blood rushed south.

~*~

Oh, Harry had so much fun teasing Draco Malfoy. But of course it backfired on him when his cock became painfully hard and his trousers really uncomfortable – all in the middle of a job. Harry suppressed a moan. “Done,” he said.

Draco opened his eyes blinking, leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “Thank you, Potter.” _Fuck,_ Harry thought, and another part of his mind helpfully supplied, _you wish._

He tried to push the last few minutes to the back of his mind, the feeling of Draco’s smooth skin, of his velvety lips and his scent. _Oh Merlin, his scent_. He had been near enough to get waves of this wonderful fragrance. He couldn’t pinpoint the ingredients but Draco smelled fresh, like the churning sea breaking on a cliff splashing foam into the air. His mouth went dry and _yes, that went well_. He mentally kicked himself and focused on the girl standing next to him.

“Cassiopeia, are you sure you want two Pygmy Puffs on your face?” Harry asked smiling. Cassiopeia nodded eagerly. “Ok then, here you go.” He drew one on each cheek, both their tongues meeting on the girl’s nose. He showed her, and they broke into laughter. _That’s better._

~*~

Potter finished with the make-up and then the real fun started.

They were about to play Quidditch – on nothing but children’s brooms. At first Draco hadn’t been sure about the brooms but Potter, sensing his doubts, had told him about the combined workforce of Blaise and George Weasley, and Draco’s reservations had melted away. Potter had declared himself the referee and was handing out the gear.

He asked Scorpius, “What team do you prefer? And what position do you want to play, birthday boy?”

Draco knew the answer. 

“I like the Montrose Magpies and would love to play Seeker,” his son said.

“Good choice. The Magpies are on the up, aren’t they?” With a long and a short weave of his wand Potter Transfigured one set of gear into the black-and-white robes with a magpie on the front and back. Draco was impressed. He didn’t remember Potter being so good at Transfiguration.

Potter asked Eleni next. The little girl straightened her back, proud to be the team leader of Scorpius's opponents. She chose to play Chaser and picked the Chudley Cannons. The orange spelled gear clashed horrible with her painted face and Draco smiled.

“Draco, do you want to play Seeker against Scorpius?” asked Potter. He’d used Draco's first name and didn’t even notice it. Draco was torn between shock and elation.

“No, thank you. I would be no match. Eleni, you should pick Douglas or Nemo. They are both fast and versatile on a broom,” advised Draco.

“Dad, that’s not fair,” complained Scorpius.

“Never said I’m playing fair,” Draco answered teasingly. And with a strange sense of unease and longing he turned to Potter. “You remember that about me, don’t you?”

Glowing green eyes locked with his, “I remember a lot, but am learning more interesting things about you by the minute.” Draco’s breath faltered and he started nibbling involuntarily on his bottom lip.

Potter’s gaze slid to his mouth. Draco suppressed a groan and the urgent need to grab him for… _yeah, what for? Keep it together. Scorpius and his friends are watching._

~*~

_This_ was the best birthday party ever. Scorpius was pleased. They had just started to play Quidditch, his favourite sports next to football. And now everybody sat on children’s brooms, circling the grounds to get accustomed to them. He outpaced Will and Ben with a _wooshing_ sound. The brooms weren’t as fast or flew as high as his own broom, but they were fun. Scorpius grinned watching his father who looked slightly uncomfortable sitting on his small broom.

Not so his birthday present, the Harry Potter lookalike, who sat gracefully on his small broomstick. Everybody knew that Harry Potter had once been an ace on a broom. He didn’t know for sure but _this_ dark-haired wizard could really be _the_ Harry Potter.

 _It’s the way they talk,_ he thought. His dad was reserved with unfamiliar people, especially when they visited their home. Scorpius had seen them talking and though there seemed to be some awkwardness he couldn’t pinpoint, they definitely knew each other, and that was so cool. _This_ Harry Potter, real or not, was friendly, outgoing and relaxed. Not like the aloof friends of his Gran or his Godmother Pansy with her witty but sharp tongue.

~*~

As always the Quidditch match was the highlight of the party. Both teams fought for the win and Harry was relishing the amicable competition. He saw that Scorpius and Nemo, his Seeker counterpart, were well matched. Scorpius flew attentively and fast, Nemo nimbly and daringly.

The self-forming goals Levitated in the air and were guarded by Magnus and Jared, the tallest boys. Jared may have lacked talent as a Keeper but he was very good at talking his opponent Chasers into missing their goals. He was creative and funny in his diversions. Even determined Eleni was put off her stride when he asked her if she had seen Cassiopeia’s Pygmy Puffs French kissing. Harry couldn’t suppress a grin.

His gaze slid over to Draco. _Hell, when had Malfoy become Draco?_ At first, Draco had looked uneasy but now his trained Seeker reflexes showed. He zigzagged over the pitch and helped his two fellow Chasers, Selma and Ethan, holding himself back when throwing at the goals. _No unfairness, just kindness_. And he looked sexy on his broom with his flickering blond strands, a slightly flushed face and sparkling grey eyes. _Shit, I’m screwed._

~*~

They had played for ages and Draco’s arse hurt. He wasn’t used to long sessions of broom riding anymore. But it had been great fun. While the sun began to set in the west, Potter had invited the children to fill their plates again, get drinks and sit on some picnic rugs around him.

Now he was showing them how to fold balloons into animals. Magical balloons, as far as Draco could see. They sparkled and glimmered and looked like they were covered in scales, feathers or fur. The completed animals moved on the lawn or over their new owners.

Draco watched Potter handing Cassiopeia a bunny which started hopping around immediately. Scorpius got another snake which curled herself into his lap with the typical red-white-black colouring of a kingsnake. Potter did a great job. The children looked satisfied, a little tired and everyone had calmed down after the rush of the game.

He caught himself watching Potter again. His open and relaxed expression, the tousled black mop, the eyes… _Harry has gorgeous green eyes._ Fuck, he was definitely losing it if he was starting to call him Harry in his mind. Draco shook his head and got caught by the aforementioned eyes. Potter waved him nearer and Draco’s gaze dropped to his hands. A _Chinese Fireball_ balloon stood on his palm, glittering scarlet and gold.

“Your dragon,” Harry said with a warm smile.

Draco reached out his hand. The dragon crawled onto his palm looking proud and regal. He couldn’t suppress a grin spreading over his face. “Thank you. He looks wonderful.”

“Yeah, I know,” mumbled Harry.

Draco wasn’t sure because he was marvelling at his dragon and just caught it out of the corner of his eye. Did Potter’s gaze really flicker from Draco’s hands up to his face and back while he was mumbling? And then their eyes met again and Draco, nearly drowning in the smouldering green heat, _was_ sure. Harry Potter was flirting with _him_. He had been flirtatious the whole afternoon. And, to be honest, Draco had flirted back. Maybe he had even started the whole thing.

_Merlin._

~*~

Harry was watching as Draco and Scorpius sent the twelve children back to their homes through the floo. It had been a wonderful party, and he was hoping that he would see some of them again. He really loved his job. Harry smiled.

“Did you like your party?” he asked Scorpius after Cassiopeia had hugged the boy and left at last, stepping into the green flames in the fireplace.

“Yes, it was awesome. Thank you, Mr Potter,” Scorpius said with a smirk and a knowing look at Draco.

“How did you know I’m … uh, me?” Harry asked flabbergasted, seeing the same dumbfounded expression on Draco’s face. “And please, call me Harry,” he added.

“Obviously you know each other,” Scorpius said. “Dad never talks that much with people he’s just met.”

“Ah good, and I thought for a moment it was me being obvious,” Harry said boldly with a sidelong grin at Draco.

“Pr… Potter!” he huffed.

“Yes, Draco?” Harry retorted feeling warmth spread through his body.

Scorpius halted their banter, “Why do you call Dad Draco while he calls you Potter? That’s strange, isn’t it?”

“You know, I’ve wondered that myself today,” said Harry wearing his Gryffindor-ish heart on his sleeve and observing Draco’s reaction.

Draco paused “Well, it’s a long grown habit. We go way back and it has always been Potter and Malfoy. By the way, what made you break your habit?”

It was Harry’s turn to pause for a moment. “Pansy told me to bury our old rivalries. And though she can be a nuisance, she is right. You know, school was ages ago. And I’ve seen for myself today that it’s fun being in your company.” _He was babbling and knew it_. His cheeks flushed.

“Well, _Harry_ , I’m not susceptible to flattery,” said Draco with an exaggerated tilt in his voice raising an eyebrow. 

Harry laughed.

~*~

“Good evening, Mr Potter,” Draco heard his mother say as she walked into the drawing room.

Harry turned around meeting Narcissa Malfoy’s eyes. “Good evening, Mrs Malfoy. How are you?” he asked politely.

“Gran, did you see us flying?” Scorpius interrupted eagerly. Draco’s mother frowned but smiled at Scorpius. She hated to be interrupted but couldn’t resist her charming grandson. Draco suppressed a smile.

“I’m fine, thank you, Mr Potter. And yes, Scorpius, of course I saw you flying. It was quite a sight, to see so many brooms in the air. And everyone was wearing gear and makeup. Is that a tiger python on your face? And are _you_ wearing a butterfly, Draco?”

Draco flinched. He totally forgot about the butterfly. Scorpius saved him. _Thank Merlin._

“Yes, Gran. Isn’t it a lovely snake? Harry did the makeup. You know, for everyone, even Dad. And he really has a handsome butterfly, hasn’t he?” Scorpius’s tongue nearly tumbled about all the things he wanted to tell Narcissa.

“Scorpius, why don’t you go with your Gran and tell her all about your party? It’s nearly bedtime and I can look after Harry here. Goodnight.” Draco reached for his son, hugged him and ruffled his hair.

“Thanks, Dad,” Scorpius said. “It was a wonderful birthday party. Best present ever.” He turned to Harry. “Goodnight, Harry. I hope we’ll see you again soon,” he said enthusiastically while being as polite as a Malfoy could be. Draco was proud of his son and an affectionate smile spread on his lips.

Waving Harry goodbye, Scorpius walked away, dragging Narcissa along while he started talking. Draco just realised that Harry and he were alone now. _Oh,_ added his mind not very helpfully.

~*~

Harry was glad that he had managed to finish the party without embarrassing himself by trying to grope or snog Draco Malfoy. He licked his lips and saw Draco’s gaze once more flicker to his mouth. Though Draco’s and his thoughts seemed to follow the same train, he was nervous. Why was he nervous about a bloody hook up? _Don’t be daft. It’s Malfoy. Draco. Of course you’re nervous._ He took a deep breath.

“Do you need help with your gear?” Draco asked Harry.

“Yes, thank you. Most of it is still outside. If you could help me put it into the boxes, I’ll shrink them afterwards.”

“Sure.” They walked outside bound in expectant silence. The last rays of the evening sun set the garden in a blaze of colour. It was stunning, Harry thought, though not as dazzling as Draco’s hair shining like platinum blond flames next to him. Harry took hold of Draco’s arm, who stopped in his tracks and turned to Harry. Their eyes locked: molten dark greens met silver-greys which had been dipped in anthracite these last minutes. Harry grabbed Draco’s shirt, pulled him to his chest, and mashed their lips together.

His senses went into overdrive meeting soft luscious lips, inhaling Draco’s fresh scent, and, after a wet tip prodded at Harry’s mouth, tongues colliding in a hot kiss. The last coherent thought fled his mind. Draco tasted fresh, like berries with a hint of chocolate and _oh so good_. Harry moaned while Draco grabbed Harry’s hair with one hand, the other gliding over his hip, then wandering down and squeezing his buttock.

Lightheaded from want and kissing, Harry’s fingers brushed Draco’s arms, down over his sides and to the hem of his shirt, untucking it, eager for the first touch of smooth and warm skin. It then glided towards his back, the other spread on his chest, teasing his right nipple until it hardened under his fingertips and Draco whimpered at his touch.

“Harry…” Draco panted into his mouth.

Harry couldn’t say more than an incoherent, “Mmmh?”

Draco withdrew from his mouth and Harry felt bereft. He felt Draco shuddering under his hands and then he heard a low and demanding voice at his ear. “Inside. Now! I want to fuck you. Hold on.” Heat flooded down his spine through his stomach and into his half-hard cock.

Harry was pulled into the familiar dizziness of Apparition. Moments later they arrived in Draco’s bedroom. He had no eyes for the room or the bed, just got the impression that both were huge, but focused on Draco and melting into another kiss. He tried to fumble the buttons of Draco’s shirt open without losing contact and nearly tumbled over in his haste.

~*~

Draco couldn’t believe what was happening but he wasn’t complaining either. Potter, _Harry_ , was in his bedroom. At last. He helped him get rid of his shirt with one hand, the other groping at Harry’s T-shirt in return. When Harry pulled it off, Draco sucked in a breath. Harry’s golden toned chest and his dark hard nipples were marvellous. Draco gripped at Harry’s jeans, brushing a streak of dwindling hair and pulling him into another deep kiss. Their groins touched, his painfully hard cock seeking the friction of Harry’s hard-on through their trousers. Draco couldn’t think anymore. He wanted to feel Harry closer, needed more. _Please, now!_

His hands worked on Harry’s fly and as soon as it was open he reached for his cock. Harry stifled a scream burying his mouth and nose in Draco’s neck, inhaling, and starting to lick up to his ear. _Oh god._ Draco groaned.

“Off,” Harry said. “Take off your trousers.” He panted.

In a rush Draco complied, taking off his shoes, socks, trousers, and pants as fast as he could. “You too,” he urged. Harry went backwards until his calves met the bed reaching for his own shoes. Some moments later Draco stood at the edge of his bed taking in the sight of the naked man splayed on his bed.

“Look at you.”

“I was just thinking the same,” Harry said, his eyes roaming over Draco’s body, halting at his cock, taking a deep breath, reaching for Draco’s hand and drawing him down.

Their bodies met again and it was so much better all naked. Draco kissed a trail from Harry’s mouth over his jaw, down his throat, licking at the hollow over his collarbone, moving over his golden chest to the right nipple. Teasing, switching between licks and puffs of cold air against hot skin. Harry shuddered with pleasure. Draco, not ready to stop worshiping Harry’s body, glided lower, nipped at his belly button, and followed the trail of hair to the black curls on his groin. Harry was writhing under him and Draco couldn’t resist a grin when he reached his goal. He buried his nose in Harry’s pubic hair, taking in his divine scent of musky earth and fresh grass. He reached for the thick cock and sucked the head into his mouth. Harry bucked and Draco hummed encouragingly.

His tongue licked over the slit, tasting the leaking pre-come. Gripping Harry’s hipbones Draco relaxed his jaw and throat and started bobbing up and down. He felt hands in his hair holding him in place and his own cock was as hard as it could get. Searching for more friction he rutted against the bed. _Oh yes, he was going to fuck Harry, soon._

But first he wanted something else. He released Harry’s cock, earning a desperate growl in return, and summoned a pillow wandlessly. His hands left Harry’s hips, gliding lower over his thighs towards his balls. Fondling them for a moment, he carried on to Harry’s solid cheeks. Lifting his arse up on the pillow, Draco spread Harry’s cheeks looking at his pucker. Tiny, round, perfect. He dropped his face, licking from the crack up to the hole.

~*~

“God,” Harry nearly shouted when Draco started rimming him. His tongue was darting in circles around Harry’s hole, finally probing and pushing inside. After what felt like aeons Harry couldn’t stand the sensation of heat, wetness and movement any longer. He wanted more. “Draco,” he whined while the slick tongue twirled in his hole. “Enough. Need you. Please.”

Draco rose with lust-filled eyes.

Harry’s arse was pushed up a little more and Draco grabbed his own cock while casting a quick lubrication charm and slicking his rosy long flesh. Harry shivered in anticipation. He closed his eyes when he sensed the prodding of the head followed by Draco breaching him. Harry felt the slow push forward, and then the slight pain and the sensation of fullness until Draco’s cock was balls deep inside him. _Good lord._

“Merlin, so tight,” Draco gasped, pausing, “You’re okay?”

“Yes,” Harry hissed tilting his pelvis upwards. Lifting his thighs around Draco’s arse and taking hold of his shoulders. “More,” he demanded. And Draco gave it to him, at first with slow steady pushes varying the angle until he found Harry’s prostate. _Yes, yes, yes, yes._ “Fuck,” he groaned and Draco increased his pace until he was fucking him hard. Harry nearly fainted from the constant thrusting against his sensitive spot. Liquid fire was coiling its way down his spine to his balls.

“Close… Draco,” he grabbed his cock and… two, three, four frantic strokes later he reached the edge and was falling. Waves of pleasure melted his insides and hot white come pulsed over his stomach up to his chest.

~*~

Draco was nearly undone by Harry’s arse contracting around him, feeling his shudders and the sticky fluid between them. He tried to prolong their fucking by thrusting harder. But then he heard him whisper in a hoarse voice, “Draco.” And Draco came. His toes and knees dug into the mattress, his balls tensed, heat shot through his body and he began spilling his semen into Harry’s tight arse. Moments later he collapsed, burying Harry under his weight.

When he’d caught his breath again, he pulled out and dropped next to Harry. Body and mind at peace, he felt his barriers slipping away. He could admit to himself now that he had always had a crush on the man beside him. Maybe it had been admiration at the age of eleven but that must have changed at some point during his teenage years. All the cruelty, the errant plots, his hate and disdain. It all seemed to be wasted time in the light of today’s events. He sighed.

~*~

Harry heard Draco’s sigh and his heart sank. He couldn’t help himself. “Are you regretting that I’m here already?”

“What? No, no, not at all,” Draco protested vehemently, grabbing Harry’s shoulder and pulling him in for a long sluggish kiss.

“Then what was that about?” Harry asked.

“It’s cosy to have you here all naked in my bed, but all your belongings are still outside.”

 _Bugger. He had forgotten about that._ Harry wasn’t sure he’d heard the real reason for Draco’s sighing but he let it go. Instead, he slid closer, his left arm reaching around Draco’s hip and letting it rest on his chest, spooning him from behind. “I don’t care.” He was burying his nose in the soft blond strands at Draco’s neck. “Mmh, you smell so good.”

Draco’s body relaxed and Harry hummed his approval. This felt good. He was sticky and had come dripping from his arse, but still he felt content. At peace. With Draco Malfoy in his arms. _Wow._

~*~

_September the 21 th 2008 – Prophet’s Classifieds_

**Get Dressed Like the Chosen One!  
**

**Muggle Jeans Sale This Monday and Tuesday in Diagon Alley.  
** **You Want to Wear Cool Out-washed Jeans?  
** **You Have Never Tried Jeans But Want to?  
** **Come to Our Jeans Sale and Buy a Pair.  
** **15 % Off on Every Pair of Jeans.  
** **For Each Pair of Jeans You Get One T-Shirt Free. Wear Jeans Just Like Harry Potter Does.  
** **Come and See!**

**Second-hand Robe Shop, Diagon Alley 35, Opening Times Monday to Friday from 10am - 6pm**

~*~

When Draco slowly gained consciousness he felt an arm around his hip, a muscular thigh between his own and an aroused cock pressed against his buttocks. It took him a moment to remember what had happened and why a man was spooning him. _Harry,_ he thought, and his eyes flew open. Harry was still asleep, as Draco could sense from his even breathing and the heavy limbs around him.

Draco didn’t try to disentangle himself, relaxed and called back the events of last night. After they had fucked and cuddled. _Oh my God, we have cuddled._ They had taken a shower together. Well, not only a shower. Harry had gone down on him and had been spectacularly good at cock-sucking but the tease hadn’t let Draco come.

Instead he had climbed to his feet, turned Draco around and had started to prep him. When Draco was reduced to an incoherent, trembling mess Harry had started fucking him from behind. All the while prepping him open and through their fucking, Harry had mumbled words from behind in his ear. He’d praised Draco; his hole, cock, hair, skin, eyes, smell, his wit and even his sharp mind. It had been such a turn-on, and he had got off from Harry’s thrusts, voice and words alone. He hadn’t had such good sex in ages _, if ever._

Later Draco had summoned Tabsy to provide them with something to eat and to collect Harry’s gear from the garden. They had shared a bottle of wine, eaten some sandwiches and talked about their lives. It had been easy and comfortable and they had fallen asleep in each other’s arms.

Next to him Harry began to stir.

~*~

Harry woke up and felt nice and warm. His nose was buried in tickling softness radiating the best fragrance ever. And his morning wood was surrounded by hot firm flesh. _Draco._ He was lying in Draco’s bed, squeezing him from behind. Draco felt divine. _Yes._ He’d never thought he could feel this way with somebody, least of all Draco Malfoy. Harry thought that he could get used to waking up like this.

He felt that Draco was awake and pushed himself up to look over his shoulder into his face. Draco’s grey eyes sparkled and he looked at ease. _Good, that’s really good,_ Harry thought. He reached for Draco’s arm, turned him around and began to kiss him softly. Draco’s pliant lips opened and their slow good morning kiss got more heated with every passing minute.

The kissing led to touching and stroking and pressing their hard-ons together. Hands met around hard cocks, leaking pre-come, eager for more friction, and soon Harry was reduced to _want_ and _feel_ and _ecstasy_. When Draco came Harry was so close that the throbbing of his cock and the warm sticky liquid on his belly was enough to bring him to his own climax.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking but my morning couldn’t be any better,” he said as his breathing evened.

Next to him Draco laughed. “I agree.”

Harry’s insides grew warm as he smiled at him.

~*~

A _tock, tock, tock_ at his window made him leave the bed for the first time that morning. Draco walked naked to where a familiar owl sat on the sill. He opened the window and let the bird fly in and land on the footboard of his bed. He walked to his bedside table looking for some treats.

Harry greeted the owl, “Hullo, Hazel. Are you looking for me?”

Draco saw Hazel’s gaze switching from him to Harry and back. She looked as if she wanted to toss up and _tu-whooed_.

“Considering her unusual behaviour, she might be looking for both of us.” Draco went to pick up Pansy’s message off Hazel’s leg, and she immediately lifted off and flew out of the window. He closed it after her, swearing that he could feel Harry’s gaze on his bum. “It looks like Pansy doesn’t need an answer.”

 _Well, hopefully walking around naked looks tempting,_ he thought feeling slightly self-conscious in the light of day. It seemed so, because Harry’s gaze followed him back to the bed, travelling up and down his body. He climbed back to Harry into the bed unfolding the parchment. Draco read Pansy’s letter and started to snort. Then he passed it over to Harry.

_Draco darling,_

_I assume Harry is in your bed at the moment._  
_Well done! Though I have to say it took you long enough._

_Keep him there. He is precious, honest and hot as fuck._  
_You should know what I am talking about by now._  
_And no, you dirty bugger, I just have eyes, you know!_

_You do remember my favourite jeweller’s?  
It’s Cartier, in case you have forgotten._

_Love,  
Pansy_

~~~

_Harry love,_

_Since Hazel couldn’t deliver my message to you around midnight_  
_I think you might have gotten yourself into Draco’s pants while in Wiltshire.  
_ _Very good indeed._

 _Be careful with him, otherwise I have to kill you. Slowly._  
_And that would be such a shame you being my partner, my friend and all.  
_ _Your turn to pay for the Harpies tickets, I think!_

_Kisses,  
Pansy_

Harry’s eyes locked with Darco’s and after a second or two of trying to keep themselves under control, they cracked and burst into laughter. “She is unbelievable,” he panted breathlessly some minutes later.

“Obviously. And such a spoiled brat,” Draco added. “But she is a really good friend.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Harry said, with an affectionate voice.

He felt thrown out of balance though, with Pansy’s letter implying that Draco had a crush on him for some time. Not knowing what to make out of _that_ , and the jittery feeling in _his_ stomach, whenever he looked at the hot and handsome man in his company, he settled for the some Gryffindorish action.

“Draco?”

“Mm-hm!”

“Will you have dinner with me tonight?”

“Yes."

An embarrassed silence ensued.

"Are you asking me for a date?” Draco blushed brightly.

“Of course, you twit."

“Pfff,” Draco mumbled. "Good.”

"Good,” Harry agreed, a huge grin spreading on his face.

~*~

Draco sat on his bed waiting for Harry to finish his shower. _I’m having a date with Harry tonight._ Draco smiled just thinking about it. Some minutes later Harry came out of the bathroom, only a towel slung around his hips. Draco was mesmerized by his golden chest sprinkled with a few remaining drops of water, his green eyes slightly larger without the glasses and his black hair, even wet in a dishevelled state.

He blinked. It was time for breakfast and for joining Scorpius and Narcissa in the dining room. He put this train of thoughts aside and went for the bathroom himself. When he left it fifteen minutes later Harry wore his clothes and looked out of the window. Draco picked some pants, grey trousers and a burgundy jumper from the wardrobe, waiting for the right moment to ask Harry.

“Do you want to have breakfast with us?”

“If Scorpius and Narcissa don’t mind the company,” Harry answered, sounding insecure.

“I’m sure Scorpius will be pleased, and Mother…” Draco trailed off. “Mother knows who I am and what I am. I think she will be fine with you accompanying me.”

“Ok, it’s settled then.” Harry walked towards him, pulled him into a brief kiss and said, “I’m not very good at expressing myself but I had a wonderful night. Thank you.”

Draco was at a loss for words for a moment. When he finally spoke, he didn’t get his mind in gear before opening his mouth. “Mmmh, yes. Would you like to do it again sometime soon?” Draco asked. _Did I say that? How could I? Oh God._ Draco cringed in embarrassment. Harry only laughed and gave him another deep kiss.

 _Just take what he offers,_ Draco’s mind probed, _because Pansy is right. Harry is precious, honest and hot as fuck._

Together they walked down the stairs, hands nearly touching.

~*~

_September the 20 th 2011 – Prophet’s Classifieds_

**Special Occasion!  
**   
**In Honour of the Engagement of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
** **We Sell a Limited Edition of  
** **Potter-Malfoy Mugs**

**Come to Wizarding Supplies at Knockturn Alley.  
** **Only Available For a Short Time!  
** **Just 2 Galleons per Mug.**

~*~

Draco sat on a bench in the garden of Malfoy Manor, squinting against the sunlight while looking at the crowd, searching for his fiancé and his son.

They were giving a huge party in honour of Scorpius 10th birthday today. The party tradition had expanded over the last three years as had his relationship with Harry Potter, Chosen One, Saviour, and love of his life. _Good grief, he had become sappy in Harry’s company._

Finally, his eyes found Harry carrying the brooms for a new game of Quidditch. His gaze flickered over his handsome lover. Harry wore burgundy trousers and a green Jumper. Draco remembered their first date. At that night he had realised that jeans, T-shirts and glasses had been the clothes he wore for his lookalike job. Fine and posh materials and contact lenses had been more his style even three years ago. When Draco asked, Harry had blamed Pansy’s influence and confessed that the clothes and lack of spectacles helped to stay incognito. He smiled, revelling in memories of that dinner and their second night together.

But it hadn’t all been easy. Especially the Weasley clan, Harry’s family, had been suspicious of Draco in the beginning. It had been helpful that Blaise and George did know each other and that Pansy had been such a good friend to them both. And maybe even that she had started dating Ginevra Weasley shortly after Draco had been introduced to them as Harry’s boyfriend. It had taken part of the focus away from Draco.

And the more the Weasleys had got to know him, the better it had been. And Harry, who could be as stubborn as a mule, had shown his affection from the start. Draco had even managed to bond with the other two thirds of the Golden Trio. Book talk had been the icebreaker between Hermione and him and Chess had done the trick with Ron. Of course he called him that only in his mind.

Right on cue, he heard Ron bellowing, “Malfoy, get your poncy arse over here.”

“What’s the matter, Weasley?”

“We need you to watch over the selection process. Harry here seems to be slightly biased, putting Scorpius and Hugo in one and Rose and Victoire in the other team.”

“Weasley, are you saying your daughter and Victoire lack talent for Quidditch? Shame on you,” Draco added with a teasing smile.

“Shut up, you prat. It just seems unfair to me, pitching boys against girls.”

“Ron, have some faith in the girls,” Hermione demanded.

“The girls will beat them to a pulp. You’ll see,” Harry added, gazing at Draco and waving him nearer.

“Oi, Harry,” Scorpius shouted indignantly.

Harry fondled Draco’s son’s hair, whispering something in his ear.

Draco felt the love for both of them spreading through his body, bathing him in warmth. He came up to Harry, grabbed him and pulled him into a deep kiss.

“Urgh, mates. Stop that,” Ron whined.

Draco let go off Harry and laughed, love shining in his eyes.

~*~

Later that day, Harry and Draco lay in bed. Sweat was drying on their naked bodies and Harry felt sated after a thorough fuck by his lover. A _tock, tock, tock_ at the window got his attention.

“Sweet Merlin, what do they want now?” Draco asked next to him.

Harry wrenched himself out of bed and marched over to the window. A very familiar owl flew over to Draco. Harry laughed. “So it’s Pansy and not Ginny today,” he said cheerfully.

“As if it matters by whom the letter was send,” Draco said dryly, talking to the bird then. “Hazel, you’ve become a messenger of doom. Do you know that?”

Hazel didn’t answer, _hooted_ once, and left as soon as Draco untied the little roll of parchment.

Harry shut the window behind her and went back to bed, fondness bubbling up in his stomach for his pouting fiancé. “What does she write?” he asked with a curious glance at Pansy’s neat handwriting.

_Darlings,_

_Sorry to say but we must enlarge the list of the wedding guests once more.  
I can see you rolling your eyes, Draco, so stop that. _

_And I know, I know, Harry, you wanted a small wedding_  
_but as your business partner I must advise you to be compliant._  
_You both know just so many people._

_We are talking about 120 guests now._  
_Draco, love, please tell Harry that this is a small wedding for Wizards._  
_Taking into account you being the most famous couple of the Wizarding World, it could almost be called a tiny little wedding._

_Yes, I’m serious. So, don’t get your knickers in a twist, Harry. It will be awesome._

_Ginevra and Luna are currently working on your suits. As far as I can see they’ll look fantastic.  
_ _And yes, Harry, that’s me, compromising about the robes._

 _Have you talked about the vows yet?  
_ _Darlings, hurry, it’s only two and a half weeks until the 9 th!_

 _Oh, and we need to speak about the buffet again.  
_ _Shall we talk about it tomorrow at Magician’s?_

_You are doing well!_

_I love you,  
Pansy_

Harry groaned, buried his head in Draco’s neck and mumbled, “Whose idea was it to engage Pansy and Ginny as our wedding planners? And tell me again, why are we doing this?”

“It was our idea. And we are doing this because I love you and you love me,” Draco answered; his voice sounding between despairing and laughing.

“Ah, yes, I remember. Seemed like a good idea at that time. Loving you. That I do. Well, we will survive the next two and a half weeks and our day of doom, ah wait, wedding day,” Harry said, determined.

“That’s the spirit, Harry,” Draco answered. “The day you accepted my proposal, you made me really happy and I hope you don’t regret it now.” Draco’s voice sounded calm, but Harry knew he felt slightly insecure sometimes. Even after all this time. Just because Draco had had a crush first. Harry had fallen for him immediately, that first night three years ago.

Harry pulled him into a tight embrace. “I don’t regret a thing. I love you, you insufferable git. You _are_ my everything, so stop fishing for compliments.”

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are extremely welcome either here or [on Livejournal](http://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/79561.html).
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://niakantorka.tumblr.com/) or on [LJ](http://nia-kantorka.livejournal.com/).


End file.
